


Coliver Writing Prompts (taking requests)

by happyxwalsh, Jessica_SRE, Jim_Moriarti, Ladyele12, Lovemalec



Series: Book Series [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_SRE/pseuds/Jessica_SRE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jim_Moriarti/pseuds/Jim_Moriarti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyele12/pseuds/Ladyele12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemalec/pseuds/Lovemalec
Summary: You can send requests in for specific fanfics you want to see; this one is your ideas and my words.





	1. “Please Don’t Shut Me Out”

Connor and Oliver were snuggled into each other, watching The Thorn Birds, when Connor’s phone rings. He picks up his phone to see who’s ringing; mom. Without hesitation, he answers which Oliver finds endearing. His stone cold boyfriend will respond to his mom as soon as she rings. How precious.

“Hey, mom,” Connor smiles, walking into Oliver’s bedroom to sit down on his bed, “how are you?” The younger man asks, you can hear the concern in his tone.

 _“I’m fine, Connor, you don’t need to worry about me,”_ his mom softly speaks.

“I do because Gemma told me about Tuesday. What happened there?” His tone gets more gentle and soothing, the voice you’d use around a sleeping newborn.

 _“That was nothing; it was just a small bump in the road. I’m allowed to have bad days, sweetie,”_ The law student’s eyes roll at the nickname.

“I know, but she said it was bad and I worry about you,” he stares down at his feet, feeling shameful, as if it’s a crime to care about your mother.

 _“You worry too much, Connor. I’m okay, are you?”_ It was almost funny how far he was from okay.

“Yeah, totally fine. I should probably go now, bye.”

 _“Bye, Connor,”_ she sweetly says, before hanging up.

Oliver felt like he needed to hug Connor; he’s never heard his boyfriend sound so worried and Connor worries a lot, “everything okay?” The older man sympathetically asks, when Connor comes out for Oliver’s bedroom.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” The younger man lies, sighing slightly.

“Why don’t I believe you?” Oliver smiles, moving over towards him.

“Cause I’ve done messed up things?” He awkwardly jokes, instantly regretting it.

“Yes, but I also know you and you’re incredibly closed off because you think that no one cares what you have to say,” Oliver ventures, hoping he pushed the correct button and he was about to get a proper answer out of him, “please don’t shut me out.”

“It’s more because I haven’t trusted anyone since I was twelve,” The younger man sighs, biting his bottom lip, “however, I do trust you. The reason I’m acting odd is because my mom had a nervous breakdown when I was a child and she still suffers because of it.”

“Oh, my god; sorry I made you talk about it. For the record, it’s sweet you care about her,” Oliver grabs ahold of Connor’s hand, gradually pulling him closer.

“Don’t apologise for making me talk about it; if I’d talk to anyone about my life, it’d be you,” _‘it’d be you’_ Oliver never knew who much those words could warm his heart and that he pulled Connor in for a sweet, lovingly kiss.


	2. The Bestman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Helene08 for giving me the idea of Asher freaking out at Connor and Oliver’s wedding. Hope you like it!

Asher Millstone is a fun guy to be around; he’s always making jokes and supporting his friends, but he is the strictest bestman ever. He refuses to let one bad thing happen, which could be seen as a good thing, but Connor and Oliver don’t see it like that. The happy couple appreciates what he’s doing, even though he’s more demanding than Connor during sex - and that’s saying a lot.

“Am I going to have to do these table displays myself?” Asher stressed, walking around the venue checking off things on his bestman list:

1\. Table displays  
~~2\. Band~~  
~~3\. Chef~~  
4\. Give the greatest speech of all time  
~~5\. Rings~~  
~~6\. Flower girl and ring bearer~~  
~~7\. Deliver suits~~  
~~8\. Cake~~

The wedding is in a few hours and Asher is working with amateurs, don’t they understand this is important? Connor and Oliver are getting married and he just wants to make it perfect; Asher could use a day without chaos, everyone could.

“Hey, buddy,” Connor comes up to the man, who’s darting his eyes around the room to mentally check that nothing else is missing.

“You need to be getting ready because no mistakes are allowed today,” Asher grabs Connor by his shoulders and directs him back to his room.

“About that, you might want to tone it down a bit,” Asher’s scowling face stares down at Connor, not believing the words coming out of his mouth, “I know you want it to be perfect and all but as long as Oliver is my husband by the end of the day and you’re right by our side, it will be,” all anger disappears, a smile even appears on his face.

“Aw, your soft side is coming out,” he says in a baby voice, somewhat tickling him.

“I don’t have a soft side,” Connor blatantly lies to his face, knowing Asher has seen him crying before and he isn’t fooling anyone, “I’m just hard as Oliver during sex,” he smirks softly.

“God, you are so horn- Susan! You are placing the centrepieces at the wrong angle! Do you have a sense of style?” Asher snaps, interrupting himself.

“Calm down, it’s not the end of the world. It’s just a wedding.”

“Just a wedding?” Asher raises his voice ever so slightly, acting like Connor is speaking poison, “this is the best day of your life. You two are my best friends, my bros, and I want this day to be perfect because you deserve it. We’ve all been living in a nightmare and today should be happy.”

“I get it, but I’m just not that interested in weddings. The only reason I agreed to this is so I could make Oliver happy; he’s my everything. Not to mention, I knew that if we had a wedding I would have to invite my dad and he’s the worst person I know. Luckily, Oliver understood that I didn’t want him here,” Connor breathes, realising he’s trailed off, “The lesson I’m trying to teach here is that it’s okay that some things aren’t perfect because what is actually perfect in our lives? Nothing. But that’s fine. We have each other and that’s all that matters,” Connor pours his heart out, making tears well up in Asher’s eyes.

That’s when Asher realises how uptight he’s being and let’s go off all the pressure he’s forcing on this weddings. After all, the nightmare they went through brought them all closer together; everything that happened gave them an unbreakable friendship that will last for their entire lifetime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in any requests for fanfic you want my to do.


	3. The Protective Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor being a precious and protective boyfriend, during the time Phillip ‘kidnaps’ Oliver.

Fear is rushing through Connor’s veins; he wants to scream and cry, until he loses his voice. Oliver’s gone. And Connor is on the verge of having the worst panic attack of his life. Oliver is normally there to prevent them, but he’s probably- no. Connor can’t let his mind go there.

“You need to stay calm; we’ll find him. I promise,” Annalise attempts to soothe him, even though she knows that it won’t help.

“Stay calm? How can I stay calm when the only person who’s ever made me truly happy is just gone? I don’t even know if he’s _okay_ ,” The younger man’s voice breaks on the last word ’okay’, “it’s all my fault. Why did I let him get involved?” Tears stain his cheeks; his self-hatred increases by the second. If anything happens to his sweet Oliver, he’d never forgive himself and it would drive him to-

“Hey, guys,” a soft voice, which isn’t coming from anyone who’s already in the room, echoes; Connor snaps his head in the direction of the voice. Oliver. The law student couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Ollie? You’re okay? Where were you?”

“I was with Phillip,” Connor darts his eyes over to the other man walking in the room; the younger man’s legs practically run over to Oliver. His arms go to pick Oliver and carry him over to where the other K5 are, “Connor, what are you doing? Put me down!”

Once the law student puts his boyfriend down, he makes his way to the basement door and mutters that’ll he back shortly. “Where the hell is he going? What could possibly be in the-“ Michaela pauses, realising what’s down there, “the trophy. Connor’s getting the trophy; I really don’t want to have to go through this again,” she sighs into her palms.

“I’m sorry, what’s happening?” The hacker questions, while his confusion is rapidly growing. He has no idea what a trophy has to do with anything, especially this situation.

The younger man walked back into Annalise’s living room and slams the trophy onto the coffee table, creating a powerful echo throughout the house. Everyone’s goosebumps have goosebumps at this point; Connor’s sudden demeanour shook them all to the core. “Mr Walsh, calm yourself down at once. We’ll talk to Phillip, while you and Oliver go get some fresh air, got it?” Annalise strictly instructs; Connor softly nods and grabs ahold of Oliver’s hand, exiting out the front door.

“What the hell was that about?” The older man tugs at his boyfriend’s sleeve; Connor turns around at the motion, showing his tortured face. Tears streaming for miles, Oliver feels his heart drop at the sight.

“I thought something happened you, Ollie, I was so scared. _Please_ , call or text me next time,” his voice strains, sounding more pained than Oliver has ever heard it. He holds his boyfriend close, listening to his sad whimpers. In this moment, the older man feels completely powerless just seeing how broken his Connor is. They both stand there for a while, ignoring everything else in the world, only focusing on each other like their lives are depending on it.

Even though a lot that happened was confusing, Oliver didn’t care about it. Eventually, he may ask what this all meant later on, but being there for his boyfriend is simply more important.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me more ideas <3 also big thank you to Jessica_SRE for suggesting a protective Connor prompt.


	4. A Tale of a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hogwarts AU.

Potions. Oliver’s first class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He’s been waiting years to finally come here, and his dream is now a reality. Only thing he’s worried about is who he’ll be sitting next to. _‘Hopefully, it will be a cute boy and we’ll have a beautiful romance-stop it. That won’t happen, Oliver.’_

The Hufflepuff pushes that fantasy out of his head, as he walks into the classroom. He takes in all the new faces, but one in particular takes his interest. This Gryffindor has dark brown hair, the purest light brown eyes, and a face as soft as an angel. In a single moment, the boy locks eyes with Oliver and smiles. That moment, however, is slightly interrupted by the teacher ushering Oliver to his seat- which is... _‘next to the mystery man?’_

He sits down and refrains himself from asking this guy millions of questions. Is it possible to fall in love this quickly, without even having a conversation? What-

“Hi,” the man whispers, sending chills down Oliver’s spine, “I’m Connor Walsh and I’ll be sitting with you for the rest of the year,” his voice is warm like honey, kind and easy on the ears. He’d listen to it’s melody forever if he could.

When the lesson begins, they work together on the Amortentia potion and get to know each other. They spend the next hour devolping their potion. Soon, Oliver picks up the scent of Connor mixed into the potion. Oliver can’t help but blush. Within such a short amount of time, he’s already attracted to his partner. It’s just- Connor isn’t like anybody else. He’s different. Sure, it’s only been an hour since they met but who’s to say that you can’t pick up a vibe from someone in that amount of time? All Oliver needs to know is that their friendship will only grow from here. And that deeply excites him.

The next few months go by quickly, and what heavenly few months they are. Oliver and Connor are together as many seconds as they could be. They spent time in the library, studying, listening to the Rent soundtrack with the left earbud in Oliver’s ear and the right in Connor’s; sometimes they’d stargaze side by side, heads leaning on each other. Always comfortable together, and rarely seen separated. And the night they went into the forbidden forest is no expectation.

Their hands entwined, sneaking further and further into the forest. The moonlight shines through the tall trees, the quiet is peaceful. They finally get some real alone time. “How far are we going?” Oliver whispers, moving closer towards Connor.

“This is far enough,” the Gryffindor comes to a stop, but maintaining his hand in Oliver’s. Connor turns to him and breathes out, “finally, some silence. While we’re here I really wanted to tell you something...” he steps back, preparing himself for what he’ll say, but a crunch underneath his feet appears. Connor realises that he accidentally killed a pixie, and breathlessly says, “what- what did _I_ do?”

“It’s okay, it wasn’t your fault,” Oliver calmly pulls him away from the pixie corpse, and into his arms. The Hufflepuff tries to hold back his panic, to give all his attention and comfort to Connor. There’s only been a few tears that escaped Connor’s eyes, but Oliver is quick to wipe them away, “why don’t you tell me what you were going to say?”

Connor pulls back, observing all the things he finds endearing about Oliver. Then, in a single moment, he presses his lips against Oliver’s. The moonlight seemed to only get brighter, once their lips connected. However, the Gryffindor disconnects for a second to whisper, “as you can tell, I really like you,” Oliver simply chuckles at this beautiful man’s obvious statement and continues to passionately kiss him.

It’s just the two of them in the world, or at least that’s what it felt like to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Jim_Moriarti for the suggestion, I hope you enjoyed it! Also, please leave suggestions for my next chapter.


	5. Things are Better in Threes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, Oliver, and Gabriel thruple fic.

Gabriel thought about it, and knew it was the perfect plan. If he gets involved with the people who works for the woman who was married to his dad, then he might be able to find out what happened to him. It’s the perfect plan. All he’ll have to do is wait until work is over and then he can ask them. Not too long now.

Time went slow, but sure enough the time to ask came. Gabriel confidentially walks over and says directly, “I was thinking about your offer... and I want to take it.”

“Really?” Connor and Oliver simultaneously ask, understandably surprised about what he just said. 

“Yeah. I just want to try it out for a little bit and see what happens,” Gabriel confesses, cautiously aware that he can’t mess this up. If he screws this up, he’ll never get answers about his dad. 

The older man and his fiancé glance at each other, baffled at how to respond. They didn’t think he’d actually say yes, now everything’s awkward. “We- we could talk about this over dinner maybe?” Oliver stammers out, while receiving a very concerned look from Connor. 

“We’ll talk about it more tomorrow, until then we have to go,” The younger man grabs Oli’s hand and speeds out of the building. 

“That was...” 

“Weird,” Connor finishes his sentence, “we can’t say yes.”

“Why?” 

“Because I have a bad feeling about it. Do we really need another person getting involved in our mess? Plus, there’s something about him that I don’t trust. I don’t know what, but it just doesn’t feel right,” The younger man voices, with pleading eyes. 

“You make a good point, which is why we’ll talk to about it all over dinner. It’s a bit of a risk, I’ll admit it, but we need to do this. We have to help him with this, so we can do good for once,” the hacker attempts to convince his fiancé, who is incredibly stubborn, to do something that he is unsure of. It’s an impossible challenge. 

“Fine. You really are too good for me, why do you love me again?”

Oliver chuckles and they head off home together. 

 

Gabriel watches them leave from upstairs, thinking to himself, ‘it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to see where things could go with Connor and Oliver.’ Not only would he find out exactly what happened to his dad but Connor and Oliver are incredibly attractive as a bonus. 

Hopefully everything will work out because Gabriel _really_ needs this to go his way. 

 

A couple days later, they finally arrange a time for dinner. The older man and his fiancé nervously wait around for Gabriel to arrive. Connor finds himself wanting to just get up and walk away, but he keeps telling himself that this is bigger than him and it’s a chance for him to be good for once- maybe if he spreads some good into the world, he won’t hate himself as much as he does. 

“Connor, relax,” the hacker places a comforting hand on his fiancé’s restless leg.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I’m so nervous for this.”

“You don’t have to apologise; you’re doing me and Gabriel a huge favour. I told you that you’re greatest asset is your heart.”

The younger man lovingly smiles at him, before they see him walk into the restaurant. _‘No turning back now,’_ the hacker thinks to himself, standing up from his chair and awkwardly hugging Gabriel. 

The three of them sat in silence for a good six minutes, not knowing how to start this conversation. Gabriel is too worried he’ll mess everything up, Oliver is concerned for the future of his and Connor’s relationship, and Connor overall doesn’t want to be there. Gradually, a conversation started and they agreed to enter a polygamist relationship. 

 

In the beginning of the relationship, it was slightly weird for all of them- until they finally got more comfortable with each other after a game of ‘Strip or Dare’. That got them all really familiar with each other. 

Before they all knew it, they were going on dates; their first proper date was at an amusement park: Gabriel took main control of getting Connor and Oliver on every single ride they saw, Connor got so tired out that he fell asleep on his shoulder on the drive home- which Gabriel found incredibly adorable. Just like the first ‘I love you’, Gabriel said it first considering he feels like he has to prove his care for them, otherwise he’d feel like he’s just dragging them along. Despite all the things about his dad, he’s committed to their relationship and doesn’t want to lose it. 

There was a time where he thought he might lose them, after arguing about the wedding and if it would even take place anymore. That question never really got answered, it was just dropped over time. They simply knew that it wasn’t worth ruining whatever relationship they had spent months building. 

End of the day, they were all happy together and none of them wanted that to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m the worst at keeping a consistent upload schedule, but it’s finally here. Sorry for the wait ladyele12. I wasn’t 100% what to write, so I hope you like it. <3


	6. A Brush with Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor getting shot for Oli.

Connor had did the one thing he promised himself he’d never do: fall in love. Oliver has a way of making him feel as if things could get better. His love feels like sunshine and it warms up the younger man’s cold exterior, breaking down every wall he’s ever built. The law student’s heart feels more whole, when Oliver is around. He can let go of everything he’s ever worried about, once he’s in Ollie’s caring arms. Oliver feels the same way about Connor too. They both feel safest together.

Their hands are often intertwined, as they are right now. The couple are walking back home, after eating out at a restaurant. Everything feels like a dream, until a gun shot echos throughout the street. And before Oliver’s very eyes, Connor jumps in front of him and begins sinking down to the floor. Blood seeps through his shirt, the older man reaches out to him and presses down on his wound. His eyes fill up with tears, as his spare shaking hand calls 911. 

The ambulance arrives and takes Connor away. Oliver watches as the love of his life is driven off to the hospital. He pinches himself a few times, hoping that he’ll wake up and Connor will safely be asleep next to him. But he didn’t wake up and that killed him inside. 

 

The hospital is quieter than the older man hoped it would be, any noise besides his thoughts is most definitely preferred. The idea of Connor being operated on makes him feel completely sick. All Oliver wants is to hold his boyfriend’s hand and tell him that everything will be okay, instead he’s powerless. Stuck thinking about what could happen, stuck thinking about how this is all his fault. Oliver isn’t sure if he could live with himself, if he never saw Connor again- that’s something he could never forgive himself for. 

“Oliver?” The doctor, who explained everything about Connor’s surgery, reappeared in front of him, “surgery went well and he should be waking up in a little bit. You can go in and wait for him to come to, do you have any other questions?”

“When will he be allowed to come home?”

“In six days.”

That’s too long of a time to wait for the love of his life to be safe their home again. But Connor’s health is more important than Oliver’s need to shield him from all the danger in the world, so he nods his head in agreement and walks over to the younger man’s hospital room. 

The hacker feels the colour drain from him face; Connor lies lifeless, tubes attached all over his body. If Oliver thought he felt sick before, he’s definitely feeling it now. The older man saunters over to the hospital bed, pulls up a chair and sits down. He reaches out for his boyfriend’s hand, gripping onto it- not too tight but tight enough to reassure Oliver that he’s okay, that he’s safe, and he’s with him once more.

_‘I screwed up, Oliver,’ A voice echos throughout the darkness. The younger man recognises it and turns around, noticing he’s in the hallway of his apartment complex. Right outside apartment 303, him and Oliver’s home. There’s a frantic man curled into himself on the floor, and another man kneeling beside him- comforting him._

_‘Oli?’_   _The law student, with his eyes welling up with tears, launches towards him. But once he reaches the door, the hacker vanishes into thin air. Connor looks down to see himself, having a nervous breakdown, completely alone again. ‘Please don’t go!’ He cries out, anxiously looking around the empty space, hoping Oliver would reappear, ‘please.’ He darts his eyes around the gloomy room, praying for anyone to show up, ‘Oli?’ His voice strains on his boyfriend’s nickname, while the numbing loneliness kicks in._

_Connor squeezes his eyes shut, pushing out every single tear he’s ever hidden away, and sinks to the floor- fading into his past self. The younger man pulls his legs up to his chest, and raises his left hand up against his mouth to quiet out his sobs. He can’t let himself keep crying, otherwise he might not stop._

_‘Connor?’ His head snaps up at the sound of Oliver saying his name, ‘it’s okay; I’m here now.’_

 

The law student’s heavy eyes squint open, and lock onto his boyfriend sitting next to him. “Oli?”

The older man immediately gets up from his chair and wraps his arms around Connor. “I’m so happy to see you, how are you feeling? Are you are in any pain?”

“A little, but knowing that you’re here helps,” Oliver pulls back to see Connor’s adorable little smile that he’s missed more than anything these past few hours. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Tell me when we can leave.”

“In about six days time, do you want me to get you anything from home or drop off at work?” 

“Can you get me my favourite blanket?” Connor cheekily smiles. 

“You mean my favourite blanket?” The hacker giggles, raising an eyebrow. 

“Please? It’s the blanket that reminds me of you the most, and if I’m going to be stuck without you on nights for a while, I need it,” Oliver knew there was no way he’d ever say no after that. 

“Fine, but only because I love you and tonight scared the hell out of me,” Connor’s smile falls, and he softly squeezes for his boyfriend’s hand. 

“I’m sorry, but I couldn’t let you get hurt. And I’d do it all again if it meant keeping you safe,” Oliver, feeling tears running down his cheeks, leans in and kisses him- savouring every second of the affection that he thought he’d never have again. “I really love you, Connor.”

“I really love you too, Oli.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry infinitely for being late, again. Hope you like it lovemalec!

**Author's Note:**

> As a way for me to grow as a writer, I wanted to allow you guys to give me ideas and to be able to actually produce fanfics you enjoy and want. You can suggest to me anything because I will do whatever idea you have.


End file.
